sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayle, The Ghost
Kayle Kayeria, the Ghost, is a custom class in SASZA4. I have not yet decided whether she will be playable in traditional multiplayer, but she will be the focus of her own singleplayer campaign. Kayle is an extremely unusual character in that she is neither tank nor straight DPS. Instead, she gains power through smart decision making and clever play. Due to being a gho(oooooo)st, Kayle can move through obstacles and zombies, at 80% speed for both. She cannot move through walls. Kayle begins with 1800 health and gains 100 at each level. In traditional play, she starts with the Z-1 Assault and the HVM 008. Skills: #Possession: Kayle takes Possession of a target zombie. A full list of this ability's mechanics can be found below. 2m cast range. #Vengeance: Kayle immediately slays the zombie she is in Possession of, gaining bonuses based upon their class and what status effects they have. #Dark Widow: Kayle's attack penetrate their targets' resistances. If she is in Possession of, or has recently cast Vengeance upon, a zombie that has the Dark Minion effect, then her attacks will instead ignore all of her target's resistances. #Shadow Walk: Kayle dashes forward, gaining additional armor values for each zombie she passes through. These values, unlike armor gained through items, will pass onto zombies she takes Possession of, and will last several seconds. 3m dash. #(POSSIBLE)Haunting Call: Kayle lets out a sad cry. Kayle and nearby allies gain movement speed for several seconds. During this time, allies can move through obstacles, but not zombies. #Pain-Touched Ectoplasm: Kayle damages enemies she passes through. #Phantom of the Opera: Kayle unleashes the pain and sorrow she feels toward her death, letting out an unearthly scream heard across the entire map. This scream pushes all zombies around her away from her, damaging them. (Locked until level 20) Skill Tree: Possession: Possession happens when Kayle casts Possession on a zombie. She immediately inhabits the target's body, taking control of it. Enemy zombies will target the controlled zombie with their attacks. Kayle will take 15% of the damage from these attacks, while the zombie take full damage and will die upon losing all of its natural health. Kayle can still use all weapons while in Possession of a zombie. Her movement speed is set at 100% of the base of the class she is in Possession of, but it can still be increased with movement speed buffs and increases. She also loses the ability to walk through zombies and obstacles while in Possession of a zombie. Kayle will gain stat boosts and powers based on what class of zombie she is in Possession of, as well as according to the status effects they possess. As long as Kayle is in Possession of a zombie, the skill will not go on cooldown. Kayle can possess Shamblers, Runners, Spitters, Shielders, and Stalkers. The bonuses from classes are: The Bonuses from Status Effects are: Vengeance Effects: After casting Vengeance on a zombie, she retains the bonuses she gained from them for the next four seconds, with 15% increased effects. The blocking shield from Shielders becomes a personal absorption shield, absorbing damage that would be inflicted on Kayle, but not blocking attacks. The shield is also refreshed. Description: Kayle's life ended abruptly, as many did, with the outbreak of the virus. As a peculiar dark tinged zombie bit into her and the world turned dark, something in her reacted with the virus. Rather than turning into one of the horde, her spirit was instead shucked from its mortal shell. Disembodied and confused, she wandered for a time, until she came upon the corpse of a dead soldier among the thousands of bodies strewn about the wreckage of civilization. Recalling her untimely death, she took the soldier's gun and equipment. Now armed and armored, she seeks revenge on both the horde and the zombie who ended her mortal life. UPDATED LORE/CAMPAIGN OPENING ''Winded from the chase, dazed by the blow to her head, she couldn't fight back. Feeling as though she were falling from a long way up, she watched as the thing bit into her. It was like ice in her veins but fire in her blood. She whimpered as she tried to pull away, but the smoke wraithed silhouette just dug in further. She felt him breach her windpipe, felt the terror of blood in her lungs. Then... The cool release of her vision fading, her mind clearing, the world slipping away. In an instant and an eternity, it was gone. ''She woke with a start. The ground was rough beneath her. Had it been a dream, a nightmare of chase and catch and death? But then why was she outside, why was the world burning on the horizon? It was bright, like the sun. She turned her head and the world seemed to shake as she found herself looking into eyes already dead. The body next to her was covered in blood, clothes and skin stained with it, hiding the features. But she knew it was her. The dead glaze over the eyes couldn't conceal her baby blues, the darkness couldn't hide her blonde hair. Her heart fluttered in her chest, except it was just her imagination, her panicked hope that it would palpitate. But it didn't beat at all. Not anymore. ''Sometime later, she became aware that she was walking. She must have ran, delirious and desperate and broken, trying to escape the sight of herself torn apart. She slowed, catching breath that never came. She was in the city. All around, life itself was aflame. People ran screaming. Others didn't, falling, fallen, dead. It was bright as day with fire all around, the empty, black sky above making it seem like hell itself had opened. To her left came the scrabbling, the whimpers, and finally the cutoff gasp of another one dying. She turned to him. ''The soldier had been pinned under a falling building. Half in, half out, all dead. He must have struggled for a while. His hands were bloody and burned, his skin covered in dust and soot. His armor, bright silver, still gleamed as the grime slid off, refusing to find purchase. His gun poked from the rubble. She knelt by him, speaking nothing but thinking everything in the world. 'I'm sorry.' 'Thank you.' 'Be well.' It all rushed through her as she took his armor, her hands moving straight through the fallen steel and stone, easily pulling it free. Likewise, the gun came free with ease. It was heavy in her hands, the armor heavy on her shoulders. But the weight she felt was in her mind. She remembered the rush of bodies come back to life and filled with hunger. And she remembered the one who finally chased her down and ended her. 'Will he remember me?' She wondered. Notes: This was a labor of love for me. It took a solid seven hours of work to create Kayle from the original concept. She's also probably the most complex Class I'll ever make, simply because I still have no idea if she's balanced(I think not), and I have no real idea how to make her balanced if she isn't. There are just too many pieces to fit together. All in all, I love the concept of Kayle and intend to do some cool things with the concept(Stand alone story campaign, oh my), but I feel as though I messed up pretty badly on the buffs from zombie classes and whatnot, and I doubt I'll ever truly return to her and give her the changes necessary to really make her shine. Thanks for reading all of this, and leave a comment below. Erendian (talk) Category:Classes